


Dangerous games

by MirandaForever



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Chases, Danger, Escape, F/M, Gunshot Wounds, Light Bondage, Romance, Sex, Shooting, Snow, U.S. Navy SEALs, clayspenser, jasonhayes, moutains, seal team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaForever/pseuds/MirandaForever
Summary: Ash Spenser is branching out his Tactical Security business with the help of Vanessa Wayland. An attractive blonde with an abundance of Money and charm. After an approach to Clay doesn't go as planned they target their attention on Jason. Will physical attraction persuade him to give her new business his attention. But will a weekend of fun and games for Bravo get real, taking a dangerous turn when Jason and Vanessa get themselves ' separated'. Without his team can Jason keep the two of them safe until help comes.
Relationships: Jason Hayes / Vanessa Wayland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. What's Ash up to?

**Sorry got a little distracted by this. (and some werewolves in story else where ) but I'm heading back to the jungle right now before I come back to take Jason up a snow covered mountain ;) Hope you all enjoy thinking about where this one might go. I'll be back soon if you want more?  
**

_**Chapter 1 - What's Ash up to?** _

"What the hell's he doin' now?" Sitting forward on the bar stool Jason's brows tighten, the deep furrow lines showing an apprehensive concern. He strains hard to listen, hardly able to hear the small TV playing at the back of the bar. Turning sideways he looks at Clay, sat next to him. Sipping from a bottle of beer he's watching the same thing. His father, Ash, being interviewed on a daytime tv channel.  
  
"You know, I have no idea!"  
  
"He mention a new book, or somethin' we should be worried about?"

"No. Well if it is, he never said anything to me. Perhaps I can find out though. He's supposed to be meeting me here. In fact.." Clay checks the time on his watch "he's late ... but nothing unusual there"

"Hmm... well I don't like it. I mean, he's been doin' an awful lot of TV lately. Pushing his name out there again. That can never be a good sign where Ash is concerned. Clay just make sure there's nothing to blow back on you, alright?"

"Yeah right. Jason, I'm sure it's nothin', just some media push. Book sales are probably down, his agent getting him to talk up that book again. Don't worry I'll find out what's going on. Hey look... the guys are here"

"Hey..."

"Hey.... how are you?"

"Yeah, I'm good man." Clay pats Sonny on the back "You wanna beer?"

"Yeah sure so, um... what's Ash doin'? He's over there in the corner, with some woman. Saw him when we came in. Looks all very cozy,"

"Ash is here?" Clay frowns concerned. Looking around behind Sonny. He's right there in the far corner booth he can see his father, deep in conversation with a blonde haired, woman. They definitely know each other the way they're laughing and joking around.

The others all notice him too. Jason grins laughing "Hey, Clay looks like you're getting' a new stepmom there!"

"Hah... you know that's not even funny, so don't joke" Clay's concerned though. His frown anger "So, who the hell is she? I mean she's way too young to be a girlfriend."

"She's damn attractive though. I wouldn't blame him" Trent smiles picking up his beer from the bar. His eyes firmly locked in the direction where Ash is sitting.

"Trent's got a point, " Jason grins about to pull the chain of his younger superstar "I mean she looks hot. Gotta hand it to Ash, he's certainly done well. Though god knows what she'd see in him,"

"She is not seeing' my father!" Clay hopes. But even he now has some rumbling of concern. What if she is seeing Ash? And might she be the reason he called him here? After all, he said he had something important he needed to talk about -urgently. _Please don't let it be this!_ He sighs.

"Best you get over there, find out what's going on, and report back, Hey, invite them over, we can check her out close up." Jason smiles. She's grabbed his attention, and he's curious what's going on with Ash. Something he doesn't like, to be out of the loop where that man is concerned.

"I'm not bringing him over here. But I'll be back" Clay sighs, slowly getting up from his seat. Wandering towards the corner table where Ash is.

~#~

"Oh hey, Clay..." Ash smiles looking as his son stands beside them at the table "I was just coming to find you."

"Well you asked me to meet you here. But why does it not surprise me, you're late,"

"Oh..." Ash looks at his watch ".. yeah, damn... sorry we just got caught up talking. Hey, why don't you sit.." he gestures towards the empty seat next to him. Clay shaking his head refusing. His eyes locked on the attractive blonde sitting opposite his father. "Clay, sit down. Let me introduce the two of you. Please..."   
  
Ash moves his glass of wine across the table, as the blonde woman smiles. Picking up her bottle of beer, sipping from it. Her eyes fixed, flirting with Clay. "So, you must be Clay..." she grins, wiping her lip. Then putting her hand out she introduces herself "I'm Vanessa... Nessa, a friend of your fathers. He's told me a lot about you. All good I might add" she smiles, before drinking again.

Hmm... Clay frowns, putting his hand out taking hers -shaking it. "I'd like to say the same, but he hasn't actually mentioned you"

"Really? Oh that's a shame." She laughs "Look, I need to use the ladies' room. I'll give you two time, to catch everything up." She smiles nodding at Ash. Ash, smiles. Clay can tell he's apprehensive as he stares at him

"Oh God, please tell me you are not sleeping with her?"

"Me!?... ," Ash laughs out loud "Hell no. Though, I wouldn't refuse is she offered. No, but I was um.... I was more hoping you might," he grins over the top of his glass.

"What?" Clay frowns "Seriously! You think I'm gonna sleep with her? What crazy world do you live in. I mean it's not that she's not attractive but what goes on in your head to think I would do that?" Clay looks perplexed Ash's insane remarks never ceasing to amaze " So, who the hell is she anyway?"

"She's... she's my business partner. We have a new _enterprise-_ we're starting up. Vanessa's setting up the finance and organizing the new location base."

"New business? What the hell new business? Is that what all the TV appearances are about?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we're laying the foundations, building up my brand."

"Building your brand?" Clay laughs choking on the beer he just sipped "You... you have a brand? What the hell!" Clay can't help but laugh loudly. This the funniest thing he's heard. He's aware of his father's ego, but this is one step over the edge of too far.

"Yeah. Ash Spencer tactical, I'm getting it more high profile. Taking advantage of some airtime from the book."

"But I thought you were Ash Spenser, author, ex-navy seal - sell out,"

"Clay, please don't do that." Ash frowns, his son's snarky comments hurt more than they do from anyone else "I'm, just using my _fame_ from the books to help with this project,"

"And so, what do I have to do with this? I mean I take it's no coincidence that you asked me here to talk. Not when you're starting up a new business."

"Well. it was Nessa's idea. She said it would be good if we got someone in the field to run over a few things for us. Tell us where we should focus our attention. Potential problems, that kinda thing. We wanna be on top of the service we offer. This will be all about brand we want realistic and authentic to be a major part of that."

"Authentic?... Someone in the field?" Clay frowns concerned "You know, you can't tell her about me, right. You get that she can't know about what I do,"

"Oh, come on Clay wake up. Nessa did eight years as a marine. She knows what you are. I don't have to tell her anything,"

"Oh shit! You did.. you told her. Yeah, of course you did. The answer is no! I want nothing to do with whatever it is you're sellin' I don't want any part of it."

"Son c'mon please. Just hear us out first. It's a great opportunity. And you can make some really, _really_ great money. Clay she will compensate you well all we need is a week of your time. Come out to the resort take a look."

"No! No, I told you I don't want any part of anything you're involved in. Dad, I've already got Jason asking questions. I don't need any more problems. So, if this is all you wanted to talk about, then I'm gone. I'll catch up with you another day!"

"Clay.. Clay please. Just hear us out. Let us tell you our proposal, then you can walk away."

"No, I told you. Goodbye Ash." As Clay gets up to leave Vanessa arrives back to the table "Bye Vanessa, nice to meet you."

" It's Nessa, to you. And you're leaving, so soon? But we didn't get to chat."

"No, I have nothing to say. I'm not interested whatever this is! If it has him involved, then I'm not buying, sorry." He sighs the look on her face as she frowns "Look you're attractive and I can see why he brought you here. And I know what he was thinking. He's using you. He thought he'd dangle you in front of me and then get you to talk me into whatever it is he wants. Don't fall for him. He does this all the time, uses people. Trust me, I know,"

"Really? Hmm... you think he's using me? Wow!"

"Yeah. When you get to know Ash, you'll realize that's what he does."

"I'm sorry..." She laughs loudly "he's not using me for anything. In fact, it was my idea to come here, to talk with you. Once he told me he had a son in an active seal unit, I thought maybe it would be useful to get you to look over the idea. That it would be helpful to have your input, in an _advisory_ capacity. And.. " Tilting her head, she smiles at him ".. you can earn a large amount of dollars, on the side,"

"I don't want your money thanks. I told you I want nothing to do with him,""

"Okay, well give them to charity, do what you want. But I think you could be useful to us. Give us some ideas, things we might not have thought of I would be helpful, having you attached to the idea would make things much more _authentic._ And we would pay. For your time. Five thousand just to come out take a look and give us your opinion,"

"What?! Five thousand dollars!!! What the fuck..." He looks at Ash his face contorted with concern "Ash, what the hell have you got yourself involved in?"

"Hey, I'll even throw in a first-class plane ticket" she smiles standing close up in front of him her eyes looking him over, inch by inch. Flirting.

"No!" he frowns, hesitating for a few moments. He looks at her "No, forget it. I don't want any part of this. No money's worth, having to have anything to do with him. I'm out." Clay takes a deep breath looking at her. Then without another word he heads back across the bar to re-join the rest of the team.

"I told you what he's like. That it wouldn't be an easy sell." Ash finishes up the rest of his wine. Shaking his head dismayed.

"Wow! He sure as hell doesn't trust you, that's obvious." She smiles, drinking from the bottle of beer in her hand. She turns around, watching as Clay joins the rest of the team. "So, the others, over there. They in his unit?"

"Yeah, that's most of Bravo. See the tall guy on his own, seated at the bar. That's Jason... Hayes. Clay's team leader"

"Oh, he's cute.. " She smiles, watching Jason "and the team leader you say. So, what he says goes, yeah?"

"Pretty much. Nessa, I'll warn you. Jason, he's a pretty tough sell."

"But his opinion would be great, right? I mean if we got him involved it would be a bit of a coup. The rest of the team would follow?" She smiles teasingly. " So, we ask him to come. Where's the harm? Ash, he just has to take a look. He's got kids right? I mean he's gotta have been married, divorced.... college fees to pay,"

"His wife died... but yeah he has kids, two." Ash frowns, watching her thinking "So, what you wanna ask Jason, instead of Clay?"

"No, not instead of, as well as. I know how much you wanted to get Clay involved. Father and son in the business, so just introduce me to Jason."  
  
"Nessa, you've got no chance. There is no way in hell Jason will get involved in this. Well, not with my name attached. You might have taken Clay in but not Jason."

"Ash we need your TV profile but having _active_ seals on board. That would really up the interest. Getting both of their input ... would be great. We could really step up the experience and of course, we charge for the privilege." She bites her lip the grin on her face, Ash can see how excited she is "C'mon Ash, just introduce me. What harm can it do? I'll do the talking, and besides, you know how persuasive I can be,"


	2. Dinner!

"Clay..."

"Go away!"

"Son ...I'm going. Clay wait, just listen." Clay turns to stare his eyebrows meet in a questioning expression. Ash swallows he can tell he's not happy "Look, I hope we didn't offend you, earlier, when we asked about the business thing. I don't want it to come between us, we'd been getting on so much better lately and ..."

"Shut the hell up and go away!" Clay sighs, the look on Ash's face makes him wavier in his anger "Look, Dad, I don't wan' anything to do with this bullshit, whatever it is!" He looks around over his shoulder, Jason and the rest of the team watching, it makes him nervous - them staring as he talks with his father, and Vanessa.

"Clay look, I'm sure your dad didn't mean for it to end up this way. You don't need to take it out on him, it was my suggestion to ask you. It's just I thought you could give us some good perspectives on things, plus... " she smiles "it was a free weekend away - five-star treatment and you could have brought a friend."

Clay smiles, softening not wanting to be rude to her, unlike he is to his father "Well... it was nice that you asked but like I said, no!"

"Okay. Then how about if we meet up and I just talk you through the proposal? Dinner. You like French? How about say ... _Le Yaca_? Yes, no - maybe?" she smiles teasingly.

" _Le Yaca_?" Clay can feel his eyes light up and he frowns, desperately trying to hide his newfound interest. "You can get a table there? I mean it's kinda exclusive, and very expensive. But I hear their food is amazing."

"Yeah, yeah it's pretty good. You wanna come? It's on me." She smiles tipping her head to one side her big blue eyes trying to tempt him. "Look all you have to do is read the proposal, eat dinner, drink wine and talk to me for an hour. That's not so hard is it?"

Clay takes a breath. Hesitating he looks her up and down. Five-seven -at a guess. Pretty with dark-blonde hair and very expensive chic jewelry "Le Yaca and no commitment? Just me and you for dinner?" he looks over at his father who looks somewhat disappointed he hasn't been included in the invite. Clay can tell and he smiles.

"Nope, no commitment except... that you read the proposal - we just want your thoughts."

"Okay..." Clay sighs loudly, giving in. " alright I'll have dinner with you and take a look - but that's it, I'm not getting involved any more than that."

"See, that wasn't so bad was it? Now, let me get you another drink." she smiles "You want one Ash?"

"um, yeah sure... I'll have the same again."

"Wow... " Clay frowns rubbing his head wondering what in the world he just agreed to. "She sure doesn't let go, does she?"

"No..." Ash laughs "No, Nessa can be very persuasive when she wants. Look, it's just dinner. Enjoy it. I've gotta say, I'm a little jealous... le Yaca, do you know how hard it is to get a table there?"

"Yeah of course I do ... " he sighs " But why do I feel I signed up for something I didn't agree to?"

~ # # ~

"Hey, so can I get two more beers and large red wine please, when you're' ready." She smiles at the barman as she leans on the counter, waiting. Looking at across the bar her eyes focus watching Jason as he heads over towards her and she flashes a quick smile.

"Another beer when you're ready..." he turns sideways looking at her, checking her over and she can feel the slow search of his eyes. She grins as he frowns at her. "So what's all the interest in Clay?"

"Sorry..." she's dismissive. "Oh, Clay Spenser? Nothing, just some business his father is involved in. I'm sorry do you know Clay? Because sorry, I don't think I caught your name"

"Jason..."

"Well hey Jason... I'm Vanessa - everyone knows me as Nessa... so you a friend of Clay's"

"We work together."

"Okay....work, right. So you're a SEAL too?"

Jason turns away and smiles, sipping from the beer he's just been handed. He doesn't reply to her question but he can hear her stifled laugh."Man of mystery... I like that" she smiles picking up the beers and wine "Nice to meet you,... Jason. Perhaps I'll see you again...soon?"

"Just a word of warning..." he frowns as she turns to look at him "Don't let Ash get Clay caught up in anything - it won't end well, not with those two. Tell Ash, I'm keeping my eyes on him."

"Okay... I will. And thanks for the heads up. Nice to know your eyes will be on us." she grins teasingly "Don't worry, I'll keep them apart - you can watch if you want? But just so you know, family feuds - not my thing. And difficult fathers, well they're something I do know a lot about," she laughs. "See you around Jason"

Jason sighs his face wrinkled with confusion as Sonny joins him at the bar. " Who the hell is she?"

"I'm not really sure. Some sort of business associate of Ash' - so Clay said."

"Business associate? And what the hell does that mean?"

"I dunno - something they wanted Clay to take a look at. I guess it must be some pie-in-the-sky thing. A business thing Ash is involved in."

"Urghh... Ash and a business thing, don't sound good. I hope you gonna warn Clay to stay away?"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna warn him but I'm curious as to what's going on there, and what she has to do with it?"

"Hmm.... well knowing Ash - it's not gonna be good that's for sure"

Yeah, you're probably right Sonny... best we keep an eye, especially on her - she has trouble written all over." Picking up his drink he walks over to where they are stood. Vanessa looks up and grins. Jason's curiosity is already hooked. Ash smiles trying to hide his amusement as Jason joins them.

'Nessa looks at her watch "Oh damn, is that the time?! Look, I really must go, I have an appointment. Clay, I'll make that reservation and let you know. I'll get your number from your father" she smiles "Ash would you like a lift or not?"

"Yeah sure ... I should go too - need to get to the studio, I have a late evening interview slot"

"Sorry, we didn't get to talk more.. " she smiles at Jason "But it was nice to meet you all. Gentlemen, - be safe."

Jason's even more curious and he frowns "So you wan' tell me what the hell that was all about? Reservation... what reservation? Clay, what have you got involved in?"

"Nothing. It's just dinner. I swear... just dinner, nothing more, I wouldn't - not with him involved!"

"Dinner..."

"Yeah. She um... she's getting a table at, well you'll never guess... le Yaca! I mean, I figured I'd be foolish to give up the chance to go there, right?"

"le Yaca, that really expensive French place? You'd need a month's salary to pay for that! She better be worth it is all I can say." he laughs, finding himself a tad jealous.

"It's got a great reputation and the bonus is ... it's all on her!"

"So what does she want? I mean they've gotta want something to take you for dinner there?"

"I have no idea... " he swallows nervously wondering if he should continue in denial " look they said it's no commitment ... so I figured can't do any harm. Plus I get to find out what he's involved in and bonus she's nice - a little assertive but nice."

" _Assertive -but nice_. Yeah, you could say that" Sonny laughs "Hey Clay, just make sure you keep your head on straight around her. Anyone doing business with Ash - well they need watching. It won't end well. There's trouble coming."

"Actually, I get the impression whatever it is - she's the money, and it's Ash who's taking advantage."

Jason sips his beer. He sighs long and loud as he scowls deep in thought. "You know, I get the feeling she doesn't get taken advantage of very much. Just my intuition. Clay, watch yourself there - don't let her hook you in to anything."

"The only thing I'm getting hooked on... is expensive French food!" he laughs "Now forget Ash. Are we gettin' more beers in, or not?"

~##~

"Hey Clay, I'm so sorry I'm late. I hope Cecil has been looking after you?" she smiles as the maître'd takes her jacket, seating her at the table. "I had a meeting and I just couldn't get out of it... you want some more wine? Did you order already?"

"No, I figured I'd wait, and to be honest, I wasn't sure what to have."

"You want me to order or would you like to do it?" she smiles.

"You're welcome to do it" He smiles, watching as she orders - fluent in French "You speak the language very well".

"Yeah, I had a year at finishing school - in France." she smiles, sipping from the large glass of red wine in front of her. "Ash said you speak several languages. French must be one of them, right?"

"Oui, je vois que Ash vous a rempi!"

"No, actually he didn't, I um... I had my office do some homework on you - well on your father, originally. But you came into that research"

"So are you going to tell me what Ash is using you for?"

She leans back in her chair and laughs"Wow! You know you have a very low opinion of your father... why is that?"

"Well... yeah, but then I've known him long enough."

"Mmmm... I guess him writing that book wouldn't have given you a great start in your Navy career. I mean it's just not done in the teams, is it? Must have put a strain on everything - trying to get from under his reputation?"

"Not really. I don't take any notice of it."

"Well, that's good, that you're your own person... me too. I mean fathers reputation... well they have a habit of shadowing your life, if you let them." Clay sits back sipping his wine, he frowns - curious as he stares at her. She smiles " Oh come on, you've gotta have checked, right? I mean you've gotta have been a little bit curious about who your father was mixing with?"

Clay laughs nodding and relaxing he sighs "Yeah... busted! Sure, I did some checkin'"

"And..."

"And... eight years as a Marine, I don't understand why _you_ would do that?"

"Oh you know, we all want to piss our father's off now and again, right? Away enough about them. Lets eat.. I'm starving!"

~##~

Mmmm... Clay groans. The food is delicious, and he watches Vanessa tuck hungrily into her main, followed by dessert and more - lots more, of the very expensive wine. He stares at her, looking at the flashy white-gold watch on her wrist, the obvious, but understated designer dress she's wearing and he frowns. "So what is this thing... business.. you and my father have cooked up?"

"Oh, so you wanna take a look now. I thought you weren't interested"

"Not interested - just curious and well, I'm here - you were the one said there was no commitment!"

"I did but... well maybe I can get you to change your mind. Maybe you can come and have a look - a weekend away with me?" she grins over the top of the glass her blue eyes staring.

"No! Definitely not, but I do want to know what it is though." He leans forward over the table and smiles. The wine is starting to cloud his mind - more than he realized, and he has to be careful not to agree to anything.

"Hmmm..." sifting around in the large leather purse on the floor beside her, she pulls out a leather binder and hands it to him. Before she lets go she smiles. "Say you'll come, take a look? Maybe bring the team - its a weekend of fun, five-star luxury"

Clay sighs. He frowns hesitating as he takes the binder. Looking at her in the low restaurant light "I'll think about it - maybe!"

"Okay... " she smiles holding up the glass of wine - toasting. "that's not a no ... " she sips down the red wine finishing her glass "Take it way, read at your leisure but Clay - your eyes only, for now! I don't want the competition getting ahead of us. I can trust you with this, right?"

"Yeah.. yeah you can trust me..."

"Good. Anyway, I might be seeing more of you soon." she looks at his face as he frowns "Oh, I'm guessing Ash didn't fill you in?"

"Fill me in on what? What's he up to now?"

"Oh shit, look I told him... told him you wouldn't like it if we just surprised you. Damn... I thought... "

"What's going on? Surprise me with what?"

"His company -Ash Spenser tactical, I'm helping him with that too, it's part of the bigger package - using his name, brand, to sell our services. And well, I got a contract with the D.O.D - a new training program. Co-Operative research and development training or CRDTP, it's on a see-how- we-go basis with DEVGRU command. Bravo, Charlie and Alpha - well you're going to be our guinea pigs." she smiles "If things go well we're going to roll out more programs."

"C. R. D.T.P... what the fuck?" he frowns

"Yeah it's not very catchy, right? I need to work on that.. " she laughs, emptying the last of the wine into her glass "Basically, we bring in our private contractors - for a few days. Work with active SEAL Training programs to get an understanding of how each unit responds with our contractors. The idea, when they have to work in the field, they can gel better - _Cohesion_. " she laughs "One of the big things I noticed, when I was out in Syria - the friction, between private contractors and military services. The P.Cons are on the ground, living and working. They have their eyes on twenty-four-seven. But, the military comes in - well, they don't always listen. This program allows us to evaluate the problems between the two."

"Evaluate the problems?" he frowns "What you sell these programs to the D.O.D?"

"Mm-hmm ... why not?" She smiles "This could help eliminate some of the working tensions. We could make it better - its generally just a communication thing. I figured if our guys got a better look at what you do and what pisses you off - we can fix it. DEVGRU has agreed to run a trial program. So, we can get a program up and running in a couple of weeks the base"

"How the hell did Ash pull that off? I'm surprised anyone will let him anywhere near the base, especially anyone in command"

"Yeah well, that's where I came in - my father, plays golf with your Captain Lindel and well, he's quite easily persuaded on all-things team advancement." she laughs "I hear he's put you up for STA-21?"

"Jeez christ! My father can't keep his mouth shut, can he?"

"Don't worry, I can keep secrets. Look, we both know it's all bullshit... but it makes money so... " she sits back sighing pushing her plate forward "Well, this has been superb but I really have to go. Do you want me to get you a cab or can my driver drop you off somewhere?"

"A Marine - with a driver? What the hell... " he laughs "That's so funny."

"Yeah well, saves getting a cab right? You know Clay you should learn, there are times to piss your father off, and times - to take advantage!" she laughs. "This is just a perk - one I enjoy having. Cecil could I have the check, please. This is on me." she smiles as she watches Clay finish his glass of wine. He's still intrigued. "I'll be in contact. I can't wait to see what you think -about the proposal. Then I'll see you in a week or so - see your skills for myself - the D.O.D program?!"

"Right..." He's still not sure he understands what's going on with her and Ash. But he watches as she leaves, glancing down, flicking the pages of the binder - frowning.

~ ## ~

"Excuse me... yeah I was in here, a couple of nights ago. Did anyone find a leather jacket? I think I might have left mine behind." She smiles as she leans over the top of the bar counter.

"Okay, hold on I'll go check out the back. See if one was handed in" The barman smiles.

"Thanks." She takes a breath looking around. Smiling she now notices Jason he looks up from where he's sat, on the stool, at the bar. "Oh hey, Jason... that's right yeah?"

"Vanessa..."

"Ness.... please" she smiles

"So what're you doin' back here? You meetin' Ash again?"

"Oh no, I think I left my jacket - the other night when we were here. So, I just came to check it's a favorite"

"Oh right..." he smiles watching her "so, how'd dinner with Clay go?"

"It was good - I think he enjoyed it, at least I think he enjoyed the wine" she laughs "It's a nice restaurant, I go quite often - you should go if you haven't been."

"Oh you know, it's a ... a Lil fancy for my taste."

"Really? Yeah well, I'd say your more a grilled-steak burger-type, right?" she smiles

"Yeah, maybe..."

"Well if you'd agree to take a look at my business proposal, I would offer you dinner too. Maybe we could check out the... The Longhorn Steak House? But then I guess I'm pushing my luck, asking you to look - maybe just dinner?"

He laughs watching her and he hesitates silent, not answering. She grins, teasingly playing with her hair. "Well, that wasn't no - something about my offer must have appealed to you. Think about it - seriously!"

"Think about what?"

"Either! Dinner or lookin' at my proposal. I think you might like what I'm offering! Ah... " she smiles looking up as the barman hands over the black leather jacket "that's the one - Thank you!" she sighs "Well looks like I have my jacket so I guess I should go... nice to see you again" she smiles.

Jason's watching as she slips the jacket on. Then turning around she's about to walk away "Can I get you a drink?" the words fall out of his mouth before he can stop them.

"Get me a drink?" she frowns. Her eyes toying and teasing him. "Yeah sure - why not! I'll have a beer - thanks!"

"Make that two beers." Jason gestures the barman. He frowns questioning himself. _What the hell are you doin'?_ He'd warned himself to stay away from her - from Ash. "You wanna sit over there?"

"Question is - do you? " she teasingly smiles.

~##~


End file.
